Un deseo cumplido al contrario
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un niño de 10 años, encontró un objeto poco conocido para él, tendrá que ver a quién le pide ayuda para averiguar todo sobre el objeto, conociendo imaginariamente a una niña que será su todo al fin... Disclamer: Lo reconocible es de J.K. Rowling Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"


El sol brillaba con energía, había pocas nubes en el cielo, la brisa atacaba con furia, pero no existía un mejor clima que ese, soleado y refrescante. Bajando la mirada del azul del cielo y el amarillo del sol, los orbes plateados se centraron en un jardín hermoso, de variados colores y diversas sensaciones lo embriagaron, felicidad, paz y armonía reinaban en el pequeño niño, su madre estaba cuidando de las plantas, mientras él se había quedado pensando tumbado en el patio, sobre el pasto, en el lugar más bello que podía existir, pero tan cerca de lo más horrible, escalofriante y cruel que él podía imaginarse, la Mansión Malfoy.

-Draco, vamos para adentro, dentro de poco va a oscurecer, no te quiero acá afuera cuando sea de noche, y lo sabes pequeño – le dijo su mamá al niño rubio que se encontraba sentando sobre el pasto

-Ya entro madre, ¿Puedo quedarme unos minutos más? – preguntó el pequeño pidiendo permiso, sabiendo que posiblemente le sea negada su cuestión por culpa de su padre, todo debía hacerse de la forma que él quisiese, como detestaba ese sentimiento de encierro, sentía que no poseía libertad, que estaba en una prisión formada por su propia familia, formada por su linaje de sangre, formada por unos ideales que no compartía y que aunque le doliese mucho, debía colocarse una máscara invisible y conformarse con la vida que le toca vivir, ser de una forma estipulada, no salirse de los parámetros marcados, pensar siempre con la mente y enterrar el corazón en lo más profundo de su ser, los sentimientos buenos te harán débil, le dijo una vez su padre, tenía que ser como él, en su defecto, recibiría un castigo y prefería seguir actuando así que verse en un estado peor con las maldiciones que recibiría al ser regañado

\- Sabes bien lo que te responderé hijo, vamos por favor, que me partes el alma Draco - respondió Narcissa compasivamente, rompiendo una parte de su corazón de madre al no poder ayudar a su hijo a ser un poquito más feliz, un poco más libre, se odiaba a si misma por tener que actuar de la forma en que lo hacía, pero no había otra manera, era así y hasta ahí debía conocer su hijo, por ahora

-Está bien madre, te quedaron muy lindas las flores, el jardín se ve con vida, algo que deberíamos hacer con la mansión aunque ya se que no podemos – dijo Draco mientras caminaba como se le había sido enseñado desde siempre, entrando a la enorme casa y yéndose directo a su habitación, la hora de la cena sería en mínimo dos horas, él necesitaba pensar, de verdad que no quería seguir así, con tan sólo 10 años, el pequeño rubio de ojos grises como la plata, era sumamente maduro e inteligente, ya se estaba preparando para entrar a Hogwarts en unos meses, quería poder pasar el tiempo sumamente rápido, adelantarlo y que nadie, además de él, supiera lo que había sucedido, pero claro que él no sabía cómo y no le diría a su madre, y menos a su padre, su deseo de adelantar el tiempo, ellos pensarían mal de él.

Al entrar a su habitación, se asombró al ver una cajita encima de su cama, cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminó en dirección a su cama, se sentó en ella, tomó la caja entre sus pequeñas y delgadas manos y la abrió quedándose perplejo al ver el contenido, sabía lo que era, había leído sobre él, conocía la función del pequeño aparato dorado, intentando asimilar que era realidad lo que tenía en sus manos, lo sacó de la caja y lo sostuvo al nivel de sus ojos, si su deseo era adelantar el tiempo, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual ese pequeño objeto estaba en su poder, abrió una gaveta de su escritorio, y colocó la cajita con el objeto adentro, averiguaría todo sobre él antes de usarlo, tal vez su madre podría ayudarlo a conseguir respuestas, salió casi corriendo de su habitación y fue en dirección a la biblioteca, era uno de sus lugares preferidos, al igual que de la persona que él estaba buscando:

-Madre, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo el rubio tan pronto entró y cerró la puerta tras de si

-Claro hijo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – respondió su madre con tono preocupado

-Todo la información posible sobre los giratiempos – le dijo al fin su hijo y a Narcissa se le iluminó el rostro, su hijo había visto su regalo y aunque él no lo supiese aún, era una reliquia familiar de unos viejos amigos de su infancia, agradecida de que Draco viniera a ella por información, le era reconfortante

-Hijo, esperaba que me lo preguntaras, luego te explicaré la razón de que lo supiera, primero a llenar tú mente de conocimientos, tardaremos varios días, pero no le podemos revelar esto a tú padre, queda entre nosotros nada más – dijo Narcissa mientras abrazaba a su hijo hablándole cerca de su oído, susurrándole para que nadie más la escuchara

-Claro madre, un secreto entre nosotros – respondió el pequeño Draco de la misma manera en la que le había hablado su madre – Te quiero mucho mami – dijo finalmente el niño abrazando a su mamá

-Yo también tesoro, te adoro con todo el corazón – respondió levantando a su hijo unos pocos centímetros del suelo, llevándolo al final de la sala donde se encontraban, ahí se encontraba un pequeño estante con muchos libros sobre lo que el ojigris estaba buscando informarse

-Gracias madre – expresó el rubio mientras volvía al suelo y se sentaba en un cojín frente al estante, indicándole a su mamá que quería que se sentara a su lado en una silla que se encontraba a su derecha – puedes sentarte madre, por favor – dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito a los cuales su madre no podía resistirse, un poquito manipulador de su parte, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones

Ahí estuvieron hasta que fue la hora de la cena, tuvieron una rutina de lectura total durante los siguientes dos meses, Narcissa habiendo confirmado que su hijo tenía toda la información almacenada en su cerebro, le indicó que era el momento para explicarle de donde provenía el objeto dorado que él por "casualidades del destino" había encontrado en su cama meses atrás

-Hijo, por ahora solo debes saber que perteneció a una Granger, y aunque su magia se perdió por muchos años, ha regresado y el descendiente de esa familia tiene tú edad Draco, estudiará contigo en Hogwarts, para lo cual quedan otros dos meses, se que sabrás aprovecharlos al máximo, también te digo, la pequeña Granger te va a superar y no lo vas a poder evitar, será mejor que tú hijo, y aunque parezca mentira, ella es una nacida de muggles, ambos padres ni saben de la existencia de la magia en su sangre, se enterarán cuando la carta de Hogwarts sea enviada, deseo que sepas hijo, que ella es la única que sabrá el secreto para usarlo con sabiduría hijo, no debes usarlo sin antes hablar con ella, por favor, necesito que me prometas eso Draco, no lo usarás hasta luego de conocer todos los detalles que ella pueda darte, pero primero te haces su amiga, no se lo saques a la fuerza con esos hechizos horribles que te ha estado enseñado tu padre, ¿Sí, hijo? – dijo Narcissa de forma apresurada intentando convencer a su hijo, que era un poco terco, no se podía negar

-Claro madre, te lo prometo – respondió Draco y así dieron por concluida cualquier conversación que guardara aunque fuese una mínima relación con el pequeño objeto dorado que Draco tenía guardado bajo encantamientos colocados por su madre en su escritorio. Faltaba poco para Hogwarts y ahí, él obtendría una hermosa amistad y la pieza clave de información sobre el objeto que lo había distraído por un poco más de dos meses, gracias a Merlín quedaba poco para ser amo y señor de los giratiempos, pensó el rubio riéndose internamente y abrazando a su madre como nunca lo había hecho


End file.
